Zaporizhia
Хотя этот клан хочет вести все иностранные дела на русском языке, никто не владеет русской клавиатурой, и только 10% населения достаточно аутичны, чтобы понимать язы Zaporizhia is a direct democracy founded by Teladox1 and Draeks. It has a free market capitalistic economy. It is 100% white and 90% male. Being one of the more active clans in the Paradigm, Zaporizhia has had an active and eventful history. EARLY HISTORY Zaporizha started off under the name of Cossacks, with the Cossacks being it's majority and founding ethnicity. It was initially a Theocracy, but religion was soon expelled from the state and a Democracy was installed, all a few days after the Cossacks built the foundations for their city. Around this time, they also set their first ally as Isnail and their second ally as Solvada, and became one of the founding members of the Coalition of the Right. They led a peaceful life until about a week or so in the Paradigm where they engaged with their first war with the SSR, for reasons of housing Kansan00, putting BigBuilderMcGee on a KOS list, and for being communist. They were assisted by Solvada and Rhodesia under the Coalition of the Right. The outcome was a victory for the Coalition forces and SSR moving bases for the first documented time. SECOND WAR PERIOD After the first war with the SSR, the Cossacks went through a large developmental phase in terms of infrastructure and population size (new members were called Tartars to distinguish founders from newcomers). They began construction on their border wall to encompass their land, and greatly sped up the construction of their city and many classified large scale building projects. It was a relatively peaceful time where they focused on building their military and city, as many other factions did around this time. This period ended with the second war against the SSR The second war with the SSR was a defensive war, where all of Solvada's allies were called upon to defend their territory. This war was longer than the last and involved more manpower on both sides, resulting in the destruction of the Coalition. The Cossacks backed out willingly that night. DESTRUCTION OF THE COALITION It was after this time that the Cossacks renamed themselves to Zaporizhia, as they had taken in enough Tartars to say that they were no longer the democracy Cossacks, but the democracy of Cossacks and Tartars, inhabiting the land of Zaporizha. A long period of tensions were built up at this point between the communists and the non-communists on the server. During this period of tension, Zaporizhia experienced a terrorism crisis with ISIS attacking lone Zaporizhians in retaliation for its members not bowing down to Islam. A middle ground was reached where the muslim would stop attacking if they stopped saying mean things about his religion. A day after that, ISIS and BCP hosted a rebellion on the SSR and the CSS as a whole, allowing Zaporizhian soldiers to teleport to their land and attack their loot rooms. This was the third war with the SSR, and Solvada, ISIS, BCP, Rhodesia, and Zaporizhia attacked them. This resulted in the destruction of the SSR and the destruction of the CSS as a whole, which gave way to a short time of peace and inactivity on the server, before the four day long server shut down. AFTER THE SHUT DOWN When the server rebooted, Solvada was thrust into a war after the USA claimed land within their own territory and attempted to sell the land to the highest bidder. Zaporizhia witnessed and aided (though the action had died down once they were online) the reclaiming of the land. Afterwards, the USA went on a series of terrorist attacks, starting with blowing into Fasces with a TNT cannon but taking no loot, then doing the same to Rhodesia and attempting to take loot and failing on the same day.